La complainte du héros
by kimi-ebi
Summary: On a tous connu nos instants de doute, nos propres traumatismes, qui nous ont construit et ont influencé ce que nous sommes devenus. Un héros ne fait pas exception. Et quand il était petit, alors qu'Amérique voyait son grand-frère partir à la guerre et le laisser tout seul, il se faisait une promesse. Un jour il serait fort. Un jour ce serait lui qui protégerait Angleterre. OS.


_Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, mais cet OS est à moi._

_Avant de commencer, je dois remercier Billy Stone pour le titre. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi mettre. Il est d'elle._

_Juste une petite idée qui m'est passée par la tête en cherchant des informations sur l'histoire de l'Angleterre sur le net. J'ai été étonnée du nombre de guerres auxquelles a participé ce pays, notamment avec la France, et j'ai pensé que pour le petit Amérique, ce devait être vraiment terrible et traumatisant de voir son grand-frère partir à la guerre comme cela et le laisser derrière. Cet OS se passe donc alors qu'Angleterre doit aller sur le champ de bataille, et Amérique est un tout petit gamin (enfin une toute petite nation). Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à une guerre précise pour cette histoire, et au fond ce n'est pas très important ici._

_Il y a peut-être un risque d'OOC, et je m'en excuse. Ah, et j'utilise leurs noms d'humains. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire, ça m'est venu naturellement. Donc pour rappel : Arthur c'est Angleterre, et Alfred c'est Amérique._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Ne pars pas… ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas… »

Sa voix est à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Elle tremble et vacille comme le ferait la flamme d'une bougie sous le souffle impérieux du vent. Et alors que celui-ci glisse le long de sa peau pâle, il sent son corps entier frissonner. Ses petits doigts frêles agrippent le vêtement de l'autre, sa longue cape sombre comme la nuit qui les englobe, à peine percée par quelques étoiles. Elle semble presque voler derrière lui. Il est effrayé à l'idée que le vent achève de l'emporter tout entier.

Il pleure aussi. Ses joues sont humides et rouges, ses yeux bleus comme le ciel chargés de pluie. Des ombres y dansent tels des nuages avant de crever dans les coins et de dévaler la peau pour se nicher dans le creux de sou cou chétif. Il aimerait les retenir, pour se montrer fort, mais il en est incapable. Alors il se contente d'agripper le manteau de l'autre avec ses petits doigts blêmes, avec l'énergie du désespoir, parce qu'il le sait. C'est la dernière chose à faire.

_Ne pars pas, ne pars pas…_

Il aimerait le dire, mais quand il ouvre la bouche ses lèvres tremblent tellement qu'elles ne peuvent former un mot. Alors il se contente de répéter cette phrase encore et encore dans sa tête, et ferme les yeux très fort pour mieux se concentrer. Peut-être que s'il le souhaite suffisamment fort il restera ? Peut-être que s'il y met tout son cœur il comprendra ?

_Ne pars pas._

« Alfred… Alfred il faut me lâcher, vraiment. Tu sais bien que… que je… »

Mais il ne peut achever sa phrase.

Il n'en a pas la force.

_Que je ne peux pas._

Ses mots restent en suspens, et le petit attend. La tête enfouie dans le tissu sombre, il ne peut pas voir les traits tirés et tristes de son grand-frère, les deux émeraudes de son regard sur le point de devenir en fusion. Il ne sait qu'une chose, et au fond c'est tout ce qui importe. Il doit partir. Il doit partir et il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas parce que ça lui fait mal, là, au niveau du cœur, comme si des lames chauffées à blanc y étaient enfoncées et ne seraient retirées que s'il lui disait ces quelques mots.

_Je reste. Ne pleure plus, je reste._

Il ne les dira pas.

Il ne les dira jamais, il le sait, mais il ne veut pas le lâcher. Il est terrifié. Et l'autre ne dit rien, n'ose rien dire, parce qu'il ne sait comment agir, parce qu'il le _comprend_, parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas facile, jamais.

Ce n'est jamais facile de le laisser partir à la guerre.

« Alfred, Alfred calme-toi, je t'en prie. Calme-toi…, implore le plus vieux.

- Je… je… »

Il essaie de murmurer quelque chose, mais ses mots restent coincés en travers de sa gorge. Il a trop mal, beaucoup trop mal. Ses sanglots la griffent et l'écorchent avant de s'échouer et de mourir sur le coin de ses lèvres rosées. Il tente de les calmer, mais ils semblent indomptables comme le vent qui emporte son frère au loin. Son frère… le seul être qui compte véritablement à ses yeux d'enfant. Il a beau se dire fort, il ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre.

« Alfred, ce n'est pas si terrible, allons, murmure le dit frère en serrant le petit corps fragile contre lui. Tu sais très bien que je vais revenir, que…

- Tu le promets ? »

La petite voix vacille, mais cette fois le vent n'a pas réussi à l'emporter au loin. La tête minuscule se relève et les yeux chargés de pluie fixent ceux voilés d'Arthur. Il serre son petit frère plus fort contre lui, s'efforce de sourire et, alors que ses lèvres s'étirent en une mince courbe tremblante, il assure :

« Bien sûr. Je reviens toujours. Et puis je ne peux pas mourir, tu le sais. »

Mais sa voix est au moins aussi faible que celle d'Alfred. Comment est on sensé réconforter un gamin lorsqu'on est aussi effrayé que lui ? Comment paraître sincère quand on doit soi-même se retenir de trembler en pensant au champ de bataille qui nous attend ? Est-ce seulement possible, réalisable ?

_Si ça l'est, qu'on me dise comment faire. Mon Dieu, qu'on me dise comment faire…_

Le gamin s'essuie les yeux du revers de la main. De l'autre, il continue d'agripper le tissu, mais il peut le sentir : il commence à le lâcher, à accepter de le laisser partir, à se _rendre_. Arthur l'a compris aussi. Le sourire qu'il lui adresse se veut rassurant, mais il n'a rien d'un sourire. C'est juste une grimace contrite, désolée. Alfred hésite, puis d'une toute petite voix il déclare :

« Je veux venir avec toi. »

_Pardon ?_

La bouche d'Arthur décrit un O parfait. Les mots lui manquent pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Un mélange de stupéfaction, de choc, et la douleur, _oh ! la douleur_, si vive, si intolérable. Celle de devoir dire non, sans pouvoir vraiment expliquer pourquoi, parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Celle de devoir partir, et de le laisser là tout seul. Et celle d'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant cet enfant, cette bouille adorable et innocente, au milieu d'un champ de _cadavres_.

Il a envie de vomir.

Voyant les yeux écarquillés d'horreur de son grand-frère, son regard choqué, outré, la jeune nation plonge de nouveau la tête dans le vêtement, se demandant ce qu'il a fait de mal. Il peut sentir le corps d'Arthur trembler alors qu'il murmure, dans un souffle :

« Tu es trop jeune. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Pas un jeu du tout. Et ce n'est pas pour toi.

- Je…

- C'est non. Définitivement non. »

Son ton est brusque, dur même. L'enfant en est comme frappé. Alors il chuchote, très rapidement, d'une voix chargée de sanglots contenus :

« Je… je voulais juste être à tes côtés et… et que tu sois fier… »

Il a un sentiment horrible qui croît et croît encore et encore, à chaque seconde qui défile, à chacune de ses inspirations frénétiques. C'est une impression qu'il a depuis longtemps, et qui lui fait mal, presque autant que de voir son frère partir. L'impression de ne servir à rien, l'impression de…

_Je suis vraiment inutile._

Et il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire à quel point il en a honte. Et il n'y a pas de mots non plus pour décrire l'embarra d'Arthur, sa gêne, alors qu'il commence seulement à découvrir toute l'étendue du problème.

Alors, puisqu'il ne sait pas quoi faire, il murmure une phrase, une phrase dans laquelle il met toute son énergie, toute la force qu'il lui reste. Une simple phrase, parce que seule elle a le pouvoir de guérir ce genre de blessures.

« Je suis très fier. »

Et il le serre dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces.

Il ne veut pas le lâcher.

Il devra le lâcher.

« C'est… c'est vrai ? »

La petite voix est hachée, comme brisée. Il veut y croire, mais une partie de lui répète ces mots encore et encore.

_Tu es inutile. Totalement inutile._

Et ça fait tellement mal qu'il sent ses yeux s'embuer encore.

« Tu es mon petit frère, Alfred, mon petit frère. Tu es la personne la meilleure que je connaisse, celle qui compte le plus pour moi. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler et toi rester que je serais toujours heureux. Parce que tu serais là. Et que je suis toujours fier de toi, que je le serai toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Il n'a pas l'habitude de s'exprimer ainsi, et lui-même en est surpris. Les yeux d'Alfred sont écarquillés, gros comme des soucoupes. Et s'il laisse échapper ses larmes, ce n'est plus parce qu'il a honte.

_Pourtant…_

« Mais… mais tu dis toujours que je dois faire des efforts, que je pourrais faire mieux. Je…

- Alfred, c'est parce que tu es mon frère. Je veux le mieux pour toi, et parfois… parfois les grandes personnes elles aussi font des erreurs, et parfois je ne vois pas que ce que je fais n'est pas… n'est pas bon pour toi. Mais je suis déjà très fier, je te le jure… et je ne pourrais pas supporter de te savoir sur un champ de bataille. »

_Mon cœur ne le supporterait pas._

Et en effet, en se concentrant bien, Alfred peut entendre ses pulsations puissantes à travers le tissu. Fortes mais rapides comme celles du cœur d'un petit oiseau. Un cœur chargé de tristesse.

_Alors tu sais ce que je dois supporter à chaque fois que tu pars._

« Quand… quand je serai grand, je viendrai. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, et je viendrai, je te protégerai. »

Arthur sent comme une boule dans son ventre. Il aimerait dire que c'est faux, mais ce serait mentir. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas empêcher Alfred de le suivre éternellement. Alors même s'il se sent mal à cette idée, il se contente de murmurer, d'un ton étranglé :

« Quand tu seras grand… »

Et il serre son frère dans ses bras, fort, parce que malgré tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est la guerre, et il ne sait jamais vraiment tout à faire dans quel état il en reviendra, s'il en revient seulement. C'est la guerre, et il a peur d'y laisser sa peau, comme tous les autres. Et pourtant… pourtant il serait prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour que son petit frère ne la vive jamais.

_Mais c'est impossible…_

« Allez, il faut rentrer maintenant. Tu vas attraper froid et il est tard. Et en attendant, c'est encore à _moi_ de te protéger. »

Le petit hoche la tête. Arthur le prend dans ses bras et le ramène dans la maison, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de sa chambre. Délicatement, il l'ouvre et dépose la jeune nation dans le lit, avant de ramener la couverture sous son menton, doucement, avec amour. Alfred ne pleure plus, mais ses yeux brillent à la lueur de la lune, dont les rayons passent par la fenêtre entrouverte.

Arthur a le cœur brisé, mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il s'apprête à partir lorsqu'une petite main agrippe le tissu de sa manche.

« Reste… s'il te plait… jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme… »

Il y a au moins dix raisons pour lesquelles Arthur aurait du refuser. Ses obligations de pays, le fait qu'il soit déjà en retard, l'imminence des combats, ou encore son chef qui risque de prendre des mesures drastiques à son égard s'il le fait trop patienter. Mais il n'en cite aucune. Parce qu'il y a tout autant de raisons d'accorder ces quelques minutes à son frère, et elles sont mille fois plus importantes à ses yeux.

Alors il soupire, murmure qu'il ne restera pas longtemps, même s'il n'y croit pas, et s'assoit sur le lit, juste à côté d'Alfred. Sa main se pose sur la tête du plus jeune, et il laisse ses doigts courir dans ses cheveux et jouer avec ses mèches blondes.

Un instant, aucun des deux n'ose parler. Le silence, la quiétude de la nuit, a quelque chose de relaxant, comme la présence d'Arthur à ses côtés pour le petit Alfred. Mais une pensée tourne et tourne encore dans sa tête, et il finit par le briser de sa voix fluette :

« Dis, grand frère, tu crois que je deviendrai fort ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je…, commence-t-il avant de rougir violemment. Je veux te protéger. Je veux protéger tous ceux qui comptent pour moi et que j'aime. Tu as toujours pris soin de moi, grand frère, et un jour, je serai fort, et ce sera moi qui te protégerai. Un jour… un jour je serai un héros. »

Sa voix est pleine d'émotions. Une pause, et il reprend :

« Je serai un héros, comme cela je pourrai protéger tout ceux que j'aime, comme cela je pourrai te protéger ! Et tout le monde sera heureux, et… et il n'y aura plus de guerre, Arthur, alors on sera toujours ensemble, je te le promets ! »

Le regard perdu dans son rêve, brillant, il a l'air adorable, si adorable qu'Arthur n'a pas le cœur de lui dire qu'un monde en paix n'existe pas. Que les humains sont trop stupides pour arrêter de s'entretuer, et qu'en tant que représentants de leur peuple, les nations ne connaîtraient pas de répit. Jamais. Mais tout le monde a un rêve. Et il n'a pas envie de détruire celui de son petit frère.

Il n'en a pas la force.

D'une toute petite voix, une moue adorable aux lèvres, Alfred demande une nouvelle fois :

« Est-ce que je deviendrai fort, grand-frère ? Dis, est-ce que je serai fort ?

- Oui, mais…

- Waouh ! »

Ses yeux lancent des étincelles, brillent de milles feux.

« Fort comment ? Comme un héros ? Ou comme toi ? Dis, dis, est-ce que…

- Dors à présent, le coupe Arthur, d'une voix sans appel. »

_Ou je vais vraiment avoir des problèmes._

Un silence. Il ajoute :

« Les héros ont besoin de force. Et puis c'est encore à moi de veiller sur toi, aux dernières nouvelles. »

_Plus pour longtemps._

Alfred se love dans les bras de son grand-frère, comme un chat. Il soupire de contentement. Un instant, il n'y a que le silence. Artur le serre contre lui, fort. Son regard se perd dans les boucles blondes de son frère, et il espère que le monde dans lequel il le laissera sera meilleur que le sien.

Et lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'enfin le petit s'est endormi, c'est avec un gros poids sur le cœur qu'il se lève. Du revers de la main, il chasse les larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues pâles, et se dit que même si les guerres sont dures, même si parfois il ne comprend pas les motivations de son boss, il se battra de toutes ses forces, pour le protéger lui, son petit frère qu'il aime tant.

Il se penche pour déposer un dernier baiser sur le front d'Alfred avant de partir. Et dans l'embrasure de la porte, alors qu'il s'apprête à le quitter, il se tourne une dernière fois, et murmure, même s'il sait que l'autre ne peut pas l'entendre :

« Tu es déjà mon héros. »

* * *

_A l'origine cet OS devait être bien plus triste, mais je voulais surtout faire un truc mignon entre les deux frères. J'espère que c'est réussi, je ne suis pas une habituée des trucs mignons, d'habitude je fais plutôt des drames. Du coup, j'ai proposé une explication pour le fait qu'Amérique veuille devenir un héros. Cette explication est tout à fait personnelle. Mais je l'aime beaucoup._

_Les reviews sont pour moi comme les hamburgers pour Alfred... hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez._

_Encore merci d'avoir lu, et à plus tard,_

_kimi-ebi_


End file.
